Alluring Secret Black Vow Fanfic
by NekoAshleighChan
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful. My eyes were probably as round as the moon, gazing at a girl that shone like the stars. She had the eyes of pearls; startling, pale emerald green. A long, black, silk-like mane slipped down her shoulders as he extended her black gloved hand to me. "Are you alright?"

I could barely let out, "I'm fine," without stumbling on my own words. My pure white wings fluttered behind me, startled.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled so sweetly, even though I was just a stranger. "You just appeared out of nowhere."  
>"Oh, I just," I paused. "I was practicing for a trick." I tried to smile back, taking her hand gently, I stood up.<p>

"A trick?" She asked, helping pull me up. "That sounds quite fun."

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed a bit, looking around. I couldn't look at her. She was just so bright; warmth resonated from her, as if trying to fill everyone's hearts around her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She blinked, her head now tilted, looking at me curiously.

My mind went completely blank for a second. Why did I even come here in the first place? I said quickly, "Actually, I don't."

"Do you want a place to stay?" She squeezed my hand a bit, with a smile.

"I couldn't do that," I tried to smile. I really, really wanted to go to her home and get to know her. She just, I can't explain it. "I should probably-"

"Please?" She smiled quaintly with her small, perfect white teeth. Man, it was hard to resist when she smiled like that. "It'd be fun. I don't know many people my age."  
>"Are you sure?" I couldn't. What was I doing? I don't remember what I came for, so it'd be alright, right? "I guess I could. I mean, if your family doesn't mind."<br>"It'll be fine!" She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly, hugging me. Too warm. It made my skin burn, a fiery tingle left everywhere she touched.

I slowly slipped my hands around her waist, pressing my face to her hair. "You realize I'm a complete stranger, don't you?"

"Ah!" I laughed a bit as her face turned red. She pulled away quickly, exclaiming, "I'm sorry, I just got excited!"

"It's okay," I smiled, letting my hands fall back to my sides, my skin becoming cold again. "By the way, my name is Rin."

"Ah, right, names! I'm Miku." She looked at me, taking my hand again slowly. "Want to go to my house now?"

"Sure," I said, smiling happily. This made me feel all jittery inside. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, making me feel like I was floating in the air, even without my wings.

"That's good," She said, begging to drag me along down the crowded street. "I can't wait to show you my room, and maybe I could even dress you up in some of my clothes. I have a pretty blue dress that I think would look really good on you, you know, with your blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

I watched the back of her head, wrapping my fingers with hers slowly; trying to make sure she wouldn't notice. Though, I believe she did, because as soon as I did, she squeezed my hand tightly. She continued to talk about dressing me up, how much fun we would have together. I just smiled at her, listening contently.

She pulled me into a gigantic, completely white house, with such elegant trimming and smooth, brand-new-looking paint. She put her hands on the door and opened it cautiously, peeking her head in the front door. She whispered to herself, "Coast is clear."

"What are you doing?" I looked at her, confused. "Didn't you say it was okay for me to stay? Why are we sneaking around?"

She instantly pulled me inside, swinging open a closet, whispering, "Sh!" She pulled us both inside the small, cramped space, leaving no room between us except for our clothing. If it weren't for the complete darkness in the room, I'm sure I could've seen the redness on my own face.

I heard clicks on the ground near the closet, my heart speeding up. I let my wings wrap around us both, instead of letting them be crushed behind me. I felt Miku's skin heat up as well.

I tried to concentrate on the noise, but it faded quickly. I slid down onto the floor, though, not a smart idea on my part, because in turn, Miku tripped and fell strait on top of me.

"Ah!" She squealed. I looked down and realized where my hands were. My hands! Oh, my god, my hands were on her chest! I was _groping_ her! "R-Rin."

My face lit up all rosy. It was so cramped; I couldn't even move my hands away.

"M-Miku, I can't move." I didn't know what to say. I was completely dumbfounded.

"It's alright. I got us into this mess," she placed her hands on top of mine, on her chest. "And we can't leave yet. Otherwise my father will find us. And if he finds us, coming out of the closet like this-"

I couldn't help it. I leaned up in the middle of her sentence, and kissed her. I didn't _care_ what I did anymore. All I knew was that I wanted her, and her love. It was all I needed.

She pulled her head back as far as she could, which, wasn't very far. "Rin! What are you doing?"

"I-" I frowned. What _was_ I doing? We had only just met, and I had no right to love her. We could never be; she didn't love me, which only made it worse. I cursed myself, wishing I could take back what I what my next words were: "I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

The words just kept playing, over and over in my head.

_"Love between an angel and human is forbidden. Forbidden."_

I knew this; I already knew all of this. But I wanted her. So much, I was willing to force her to become mine. Though, I didn't have to.

I kissed her again. Her soft, satin cheeks were now coated with her crystal-like tears.

She pushed me away from her, covering her mouth in shock.

I closed my eyes, wanting to be free of this love with no return.

I leaned forward and kicked the door of the closet down in my anger and grief. I walked out, leaving her there. I ran into another room to hide, but peeked through the door to watch her silently.

Across the room there was a boy with jet black hair and dark eyes. He smiled at Miku. The young man strode to her side and took her hand, his own hand wrapped in a golden band on his finger, just like hers. He had want I wanted so badly. What I would so eagerly give anything for.

_Why can't I be him? Is my love not enough?_

I know what I should do now. I will give my wings to the demons. Then, and only then, will I be allowed into her heart.

I vanished from sight, leaving only a white feather in my place.


End file.
